1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drafting board, and more particularly to a portable drafting board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical drafting table occupies a large volume and has a heavy weight and is not portable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional drafting tables.